Big-D
Profile: Big D AKA Da'ar, Dayl P. The one without a record. Dayl Da'ar was born, not on tatooine, but in space, even thought he lived most of his young life on that back-water planet, His Parents were by trade starship or spaceship mechanics and had built up a reputation of being able to repair almost any ship in the back rim planets, or even modify them, if the case may be, They were neutral to politics for the most part, but did agree that the Galactic Empire had some serious faults, but didn't speak of them out loud, They just did minded their business and hoped others would too. Da'ar had a normal childhood, going to school, hanging out with his friends and helping out his parents with jobs, he began fixing speeders and speeder bikes, which were pretty simple, by his mid teen years he was repairing bigger ships with his father, Jak, while his mom repaired household machines, including droids. When he turned sixteen, his father presented him with a gift, It was an old Z95T Headhunter, which a client had refused to pay for the repair cost on his ship and tried to leave, When his father refused to release the docking clamps the man threatened Jak with death, which was heard by a passing Imperial Patrol, who took the pilot into custody, nothing was heard from him again. Da'ar or Big D as he was later called due to his large size flew that Z95 every chance he could get, whether it be low altitude or high or even in orbit around the planet, he had learned the basics in the school's rundown simulators, in mock battles with his friends, he dominated in the high altitude flying, All his friends had were Incom T16s, but in low altitude where there where tight ravines and sharp corners, he more than once scrapped the paint off his ship's wings while trying to blast womprats with his wingtip lasers. When Dayl Da'ar turned 21, His parents sent him off, As it was his time to seek his fortune and all that, The planet he decided to go to was the one his parents left from, Alderaan, After he landed and went through the usual red tape, he went forth and sought work as a starship mechanic and pilot, After not finding any openings he saw a sigh that said " See the Galaxy, Become a Courier, so to the capitol he flew and started his life as a courier, from that he became an escort pilot, then went into the Security field, later becoming the head security officer escorting an Alderaani trade delegation to Solas, It was on the way back from a successful meeting that all on board the two Alderaan Cruisers received the news of Alderaan's destruction, It was then that the lead ship's captain declared to all on board that they were changing coarse, and from his cockpit he received the jump co-ordinates and Jumped to a system with several rebel bases in the system, on landing, and being cleared, Big D officially joined the Rebellion against the Galactic Empire. After completing all of his courses in the top 20 of his class, Big D requested to be posted to a wing that needed pilots, When his saw the name " Dewback Wing " he requested that wing, much to the suprise of everyone. After arriving and reporting for duty, Big D was assigned to the BTL-A4 Y-Wing Fighter/Bomber, after aquiring many " Kills " including a few stardestroyers with the squadron he was in, he participated in many operations, which are still classified today, He participated in destroying the Imperial planet destroyers that were over Vontel in the Vontel System and rising to the raink of Captain and became Squadron Leader of " Stinger " Squadron. Category:Characters